Fate
by Ambiguous Rose
Summary: Do you believe in Fate? Or Destiny? Or Karma? Or… whatever it is that you hip youngsters call it these days? Smile, I know you want to. Tonks reads a letter Sirius wrote her. TonksxRemus


**Summary**:_ Do you believe in Fate? Or Destiny? Or Karma? Or… whatever it is that you hip youngsters call it these days? Smile, I know you want to. Tonks reads a letter Sirius wrote her. TonksxRemus_

**A/N: **_I loved writing this story, and at the same time it depressed me severely. I felt the need to. One idea progressed to another and this managed to result. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter. If I did then Sirius, Tonks and Remus wouldn't be dead… Neither would Dobby, Dumbledore Mad-Eye or Fred… You get my point. _

* * *

**Fate**

I blinked down at the letter in my hands. The heading alone gave away the author.

_**Don't-Call-Me-Nymphadora Tonks**_

**_"_**Sirius," I gave a watery chuckle. I missed my cousin like hell. I opened the letter.

_Hello_, _Don't-Call-Me-Nymphadora Tonks! It is I, your fabulous cousin! If you are getting this, it is because I- the brave, the daring, the amazing (don't you dare call me stupid) Sirius Black- have managed to get myself killed. Ah… don't mourn me my dear, I have only the hope that I went out with a __BANG!! __If I didn't… eh, I probably went crazy. Don't be sad, everyone knew that it was coming eventually. It was destined to happen, even if only because I hung out with the crazy ones. Remus- my dear friend Moony- always told me that it was coming. I think he's turning into another Trelawny. Apparently he felt that my sanity was questionable when he first met me. _

…_Come to think of it… he might've been right. _

_Moony, however, is the topic of which I want to talk to you about. _

_First though, dear cousin Don't-Call-Me-Nymphadora, I need to ask you a question. Do you believe in Fate? Or Destiny? Or Karma? Or… whatever you hip youngsters are calling it these days? Come on, smile, I know you want to. _

_I want to know if you believe in it, because every day I find myself believing in it more and more. And you are partially to blame. You and Moony-Me-Love. (Not to mention, young Ronald and Miss Granger) _

_You remember when you first met? You tripped over that blasted stool and woke up that old hag of a woman also known as my mother. _

_Do you happen- per chance, possibly, perhaps, maybe- recall who caught you when you fell, my dear cousin? _

_You barely noticed him, I think. You were so shocked my mother's dulcet voice, that you were hardly capable of muttering a "thank you" to him. _

_You barely saw him, dear Don't-Call-Me-Nymphadora, but he quite certainly saw __**you. **__You were all he talked about for quite a few weeks. Well, to tell you the truth, he never __did** stop **__talking about you. I think you had him tripping over his words up until the point in time that I am writing this letter- Many, many moths later. _

_I've seen the glances you've sent back at him. And don't think he hasn't told me about that kiss you shared after he rescued you a few days ago. He's my best friend, dear cousin. _

_And as he is my best friend, my dear, I don't want to find out that you've hurt him. _

_But don't let him give you that whole "I'm too old, too poor, too dangerous" speech that he's been practicing on me. He's a much better person than he gives himself credit for. _

_I've got to end this letter her, dear cousin Don't-Call-Me-Nymphadora. Snape, greasy git, (did I tell you that he was best friends with the lovely lass Lily Evans? Alas I'll tell you next time I see you. It's gossip for another time) has called a meeting. Something about the Ministry and Harry. _

_Now that I am obviously dead by the time that you are reading this letter, I want to look down and see a bunch of pink-haired babies running around eventually, cousin Don't-Call-Me-Nymphadora. I've already written my letter stating this to Moony. _

_Think over my words, cousin dear, and take care. _

_All my love,_

_The Dashing, the Daring, the Handsome, the Amazing and the oh-so Awesome, _

_**Sirius Black. **_

I let the letter slip out of my hands. He had never had the chance to tell me that gossip. He must've just written the letter before he died- right before the Ministry.

"Thank you, Sirius," I whispered. "But he's already given me that speech."

I sob escaped my throat. "Why, oh why, did you have to leave? The Order's not the same without you."

I kneeled, picking the letter back up. "Thank you for making me smile, Sirius. You were right."

I set the letter on my dresser and left the room. I needed to pay Remus a visit.

**_FIN_**


End file.
